The Year In Sports 1991
The Year In Sports 1991 is the first video of the "Year In Sports" video series. Narrators: Dan Dierdorf, Jim Lampley, Pat O'Brien, and Tim Ryan Narrator's Opening Dialogue Table of Contents NFL Playoffs and Super Bowl XXV *AFC Championship - Buffalo Bills 51, Los Angeles Raiders 3 *NFC Championship - New York Giants 15, San Francisco 49ers 13 **Leonard Marshall's hit on Joe Montana **Matt Bahr's 42-yard FG as time expired *Super Bowl XXV - New York Giants 20, Buffalo Bills 19 **MVP: Ottis Anderson **Scott Norwood's 47-yard FG sailed wide right with four seconds left Narrator *Dan Dierdorf Interviewees *Leonard Marshall *Gary Reasons *Matt Bahr *Jeff Hostetler *Ottis Anderson NCAA Basketball *AP's College Player of the Year - Shaquille O'Neal *National Semifinal #1 - Kansas Jayhawks 79, North Carolina Tar Heels 73 *National Semifinal #2 - Duke Blue Devils 79, UNLV Runnin' Rebels 77 **Christian Laettner's two free throws with 12 seconds remaining **Anderson Hunt's game-winning three-point attempt bounced off the glass and off the rim *National Championship - Duke Blue Devils 72, Kansas Jayhawks 65 **Bobby Hurley's unbelievable alley-oop pass to Grant Hill Narrator *Pat O'Brien Interviewees *Mike Krzyzewski *Christian Laettner *Bobby Hurley Golf *Masters - Ian Woosnam *U.S. Open - Payne Stewart (beat Scott Simpson in an 18-hole playoff) *U.S. Senior Open - Jack Nicklaus (beat Chi Chi Rodriguez in an 18-hole playoff) *LPGA Championship and U.S. Women's Open - Meg Mallon *Ryder Cup - United States (Europe's Bernhard Langer's missed putt) *PGA Championship - John Daly Narrator *Tim Ryan NHL *Brett Hull's 86 goals scored in a season *Minnesota North Stars - Clarence Campbell Conference Champions *Pittsburgh Penguins - Prince of Wales Conference Champions *Stanley Cup Finals - Pittsburgh Penguins 4, Minnesota North Stars 2 (MVP: Mario Lemieux) Narrator *Tim Ryan NBA *Regular Season Champions - Portland Trail Blazers *Western Conference Champions - Los Angeles Lakers *Eastern Conference Champions - Chicago Bulls *NBA Finals - Chicago Bulls 4, Los Angeles Lakers 1 **Game 1 - Lakers 93, Bulls 91 (Sam Perkins' game-winning three-pointer; Jordan's last-second jumper rattles in and out) **Game 2 - Bulls 107, Lakers 86 (Michael Jordan's switch-hands play) **Game 3 - Bulls 104, Lakers 96 (OT) (Jordan's game-tying jumper with 3 seconds left) **Game 4 - Bulls 97, Lakers 82 **Game 5 - Bulls 108, Lakers 101 (Bulls win first title; MVP: Michael Jordan) Narrator *Pat O'Brien Interviewees *Michael Jordan Tennis *Monica Seles' Three Grand Slam Titles *France winning Davis Cup *Jimmy Connors' U.S. Open run Narrator *Tim Ryan Player Comebacks *Mark Spitz *Jim Palmer *Bjorn Borg *Jimmy Connors *George Foreman Interviewees *Bjorn Borg *George Foreman Narrator *Dan Dierdorf Boxing *Evander Holyfield vs. George Foreman (Winner: Holyfield) *Mike Tyson facing rape charges and calling off his match-up against Holyfield due to rib injury *Evander Holyfield vs. Bert Cooper (Winner: Holyfield) Interviewees *George Foreman *Evander Holyfield Narrator *Jim Lampley Major League Baseball *Ricky Henderson becomes all-time stolen base leader *Nolan Ryan records 7th no-hitter *Dennis Martinez's perfect game *American League Championship Series - Minnesota Twins 4, Toronto Blue Jays 1 *National League Championship Series - Atlanta Braves 4, Pittsburgh Pirates 3 *World Series - Minnesota Twins 4, Atlanta Braves 3 (MVP: Jack Morris) **Game 1 - Twins 5, Braves 2 (Dan Gladden's home plate collision with Gregg Olson) **Game 2 - Twins 3, Braves 2 (Kent Hrbek tags out Ron Gant at first base) **Game 3 - Braves 5, Twins 4 (12 innings; Mark Lemke's game-winning RBI) **Game 4 - Braves 3, Twins 2 (Mark Lemke scores on sacrifice fly) **Game 5 - Braves 14, Twins 5 **Game 6 - Twins 4, Braves 3 (11 innings; Kirby Puckett's spectacular catch in the 3rd; Puckett's walk-off home run) **Game 7 - Twins 1, Braves 0 (10 innings; Jack Morris' spectacular pitching performance; Lonnie Smith's base-running blunder in the 8th; Gene Larkin's series-winning RBI) Narrator *Pat O'Brien Interviewees *Gregg Olson *Kent Hrbek *Kirby Puckett *Jack Morris *Gene Larkin Horse Racing, Indianapolis 500, Track & Field *Belmont Stakes - Hansel *Indianapolis 500 - Rick Mears *Carl Lewis - 9.86 - 100 Meter - World Championships *Sergei Bubka - Pole Vaulter Record Holder (He broke his own record eight times in 1991 while along the way becoming the first pole-vaulter to go over 20 feet that he accomplished in San Sebastián, Spain) *Mike Powell - 29 ft, 4.5 inches - Long Jump Narrator *Tim Ryan 1991 NFL Season *Morten Andersen became the 3rd NFL kicker to kick a 60-yard+ field goal. *Don Shula's 300th win *Randall Cunningham suffered a season-ending injury to his knee in the first game of the season *Atlanta Falcons return to postseason since 1982 *NFC West Champions - New Orleans Saints (11-5) *AFC Central Champions - Houston Oilers (11-5) *NFC Central Champions - Detroit Lions (12-4) *AFC West Champions - Denver Broncos (12-4) *AFC East Champions - Buffalo Bills (13-3; Best record in AFC) *NFC West Champions - Washington Redskins (14-2; Best record in NFL) Narrator *Dan Dierdorf Interviewees *Randall Cunningham NCAA Football *November 16, 1991 - Miami Hurricanes 17, Florida St. Seminoles 16 (Gerry Thomas' 35-yard FG sailed wide right) *Heisman Trophy Winner - Desmond Howard *Rose Bowl - Washington Huskies 34, Michigan Wolverines 14 (Coaches' Poll National Champions) *Orange Bowl - Miami Hurricanes 22, Nebraska Cornhuskers 0 (AP writers' Poll National Champions) Narrator *Jim Lampley Interviewees *Casey Weldon *Desmond Howard Magic Johnson's Retirement Sportsman Of The Year *Michael Jordan Interviewees *John Papanek - Sports Illustrated Managing Editor *Michael Jordan Cover Gallery 0002686 kirby-puckett-of-the-twins.jpeg 0002715 the-1991-super-bowl-everson-walls-of-the-giants.jpeg 0121 large.jpg 0002707 grant-hill-of-the-blue-devils.jpeg 0422 large.jpg 0002693 the-1991-pga-championship-john-daly.jpeg 0002710 brett-hull-of-the-blues.jpeg 0002713 the-1992-summer-olympics-usa.jpeg 0002701 michael-jordan-of-the-bulls.jpeg 0002691 jimmy-connors.jpeg 0002705 bjorn-borg.jpeg 0002698 mike-tyson.jpeg 0002706 evander-holyfield.jpeg 0415 large.jpg 1028 large.jpg 0002692 mike-powell.jpeg 0902 large.jpg 0002687 gary-clark-of-the-redskins.jpeg 0002690 desmond-howard-of-the-wolverines.jpeg 0002681 desmond-howard-of-the-wolverines.jpeg 0002684 magic-johnson-of-the-lakers.jpeg 0002700 michael-jordan-and-magic-johnson.jpeg 1223 large.jpg Category:Documentaries